The present invention relates to a seat apparatus for a vehicle and in particular to a seat apparatus for a van-type vehicle which is set to take a use position and a non-use position.
In a Japanese Utility Model Publication No.Hei 3(1991)-18273 issued on Apr. 17, 1991 after examination, a conventional seat apparatus is disclosed. The conventional seat apparatus is a rear seat of a van-type vehicle and is located adjacent to a trunk room. This seat is transferred from its use position to a non-use position when an inner space of the trunk room of the vehicle has to be expanded or increased. In detail, the conventional seat apparatus includes a seat-cushion, a stem pivoted at upper and lower ends thereof to a front end of the seat-cushion and a floor of the vehicle, respectively, a link pivoted at upper and lower ends thereof to the floor and the seat-cushion, respectively, and a seat-back secured to the upper end of the link. When the seat apparatus is in the use position, the seat-back makes a reclining angle relative to the seat-cushion and the current position of the seat-back is locked to a stationary part of the vehicle via a locking mechanism. When bringing the seat apparatus into the non-use position under which the seat-back is in layered relationship with the seat-cushion, the locking mechanism is initially unlocked or released, and thereafter the seat-back is rotated. In concurrence with the rotation of the seat-back, the seat-cushion is brought with a folding movement toward the floor. Thus, the seat-back is in layered relationship with the seat-cushion.
However, transferring the seat apparatus from its use position to its non-use position requires a two step manual operation which consists of unlocking the seat-back from the vehicle stationary part and rotating the seat-back toward the seat-cushion. This two step operation is very cumbersome and time consuming.